Tobi Disunat!
by mayu masamune
Summary: Tobi mau disunat, coy! Kira-kira Akatsuki bakal rempong gak ya? / Warning; probably garing. Review?


Pagi ini akatsuki heboh. Mereka sibuk nyiapin segala sesuatu yang diperluin. Emang mau kemanasih? Sebenernya ga kemana-mana, cuma nemenin Tobi disunat, terus pulang deh. Serius? Iya serius. Tobi disunat? Iya, dua rius malah.

.

.

.

"Udeh cepetan masuk mobil," Pein merintah. Tangannya sibuk megang _stir_ sementara kepalanya nongol dari balik kaca.

"Tungguin woy," Itachi lari-lari sambil berusaha masukin krim anti keriputnya ke tas selempangnya, sayangnya tuh krim malah ngegelundung kekolong mobil. "Sialan." Umpatnya.

Deidara dateng dengan santai sambil bawa tas gemblok segede gaban. "Itu apaan?" Tanya Konan yang udah duduk dikursi samping pak kusir yang sedang bekerja toplak toplak—maksudnya kursi samping pengemudi.

"Bom," sahut Deidara nyelo kayak dipulo sambil duduk dikursi penumpang dan mendesah "ah, leganya."

Kakuzu yang udah ada di jok belakang sibuk nguap daritadi, yang bikin Hidan disebelahnya langsung tutup idung. "Najisdah mulut lu bau amat Kuz," protes Hidan sambil mengipasi wajahnya.

Kakuzu nengok inosen. "Bau apaan?"

"Pete," jawab Hidan sambil pasang pose muntah terus komat kamit baca mantra minta pertolongan Dewa Jashin. Hidan nengok kesebelahnya, ngeliatin Kisame yang dengan anteng tidur sambil sandaran ke kaca.

Dari luar, terlihat Sasori dengan wajah alay nempelin tuh muka ke jendela tepat dimana Kisame tidur. "Hoi," Sasori ngetok kaca.

Sementara dibelakangnya ada Tobi yang lagi gemeteran sambil ngerengek "Senpai, Tobi anak baik. Tobi gamau disunat."

"Udeh buruan," perintah Pein lagi sambil sibuk nglaksonin. Nyuruh anggota-anggotanya masuk.

"Udah kan? Yuk caw!" Ujar Konan semangat sambil makein sabuk pengaman.

"Tungguin gueeee," tiba-tiba sesosok makhluk berwarna setengah hitam dan putih yang mirip _blaster_ lari-larian dengan heboh ngejar mobil Akatsuki yang ngeluarin asap hitam tebal yang bikin si _blaster_—Zetsu batuk-batuk. Pein ngelirikkin dari _spion_.

"Yaelah, tinggalin aje. Dia mah maruk tempat," usul Itachi sambil ngaca dan ngolesin krim anti keriput.

Dan, dengan kesepakatan, kepala Deidara nongol. "Zets, jagain markas. Ciao, baby!" Setelah itu, dia melet. Ga ketinggalan tangannya yg ikut-ikutanan melet.

Meninggalkan Zetsu yang terdiam_ speechless_ ditengah jalan raya seraya mengumpat, "Mati lu semua!"

.

.

.

Dijalan, akatsuki ga henti-hentinya menyabarkan diri sendiri ngedengerin Tobi ngoceh. Dia ngoceh, nanya ini itu, dan ujungnya ketawa nista.

"Senpai, itu restoran Nyonya Menir serius berdiri sejak tahun 1945?" Tobi nanya sambil nunjuk sebuah restoran diujung jalan.

Sasori ngangguk. "Iye, ngapa?"

Tobi ngegeleng. "Nggak. Tobi cuma bingung. Kok dia kuat ya berdiri terus? Apa gak capek?" Seketika akatsuki _jawdrop_

.

"Senpai, hapalin plat nomor yuk."

"Senpai, gulali yang _pink_ itu lucu ya, Tobi jadi pengen deh."

"Senpai, sampenya kapan?"

"Senpai, disunat sakit gak?"

Deidara yang duduk disebelah Tobi akhirnya gatahan juga.

"Tob, dengerin kata gua ya." Tobi ngangguk. "Disunat tuh rasanya sakiiiiit banget," Konan ngelirikin Deidara dengan _death glare_ jangan-ditakut-takutin-woy. Deidara cuek aja.

"Serius senpai?"

"Iya, ntar titit lo dipotong. Tinggal setengah gitu," Deidara ngukur pake jari telunjuk dan jari jempolnya.

Tobi udah bergidik ngeri.

"Gausah dengerin Dei, dah. Diamah sesat." Yang ini Hidan. Berusaha ngejitakin Deidara sayangnya dia malah ngejitak angin.

Deidara cuek aja tetep lanjut. "Nanti kalo lo mau tidur susah, miring ke kanan, sakit. Ke kiri juga. Apalagi tengkurep."

Akatsuki yang lain udah siap mau nempeleng Deidara.

"Udah gitu, ntar dokternya bakal ngebentak-bentak lu kalo lu nangis." Deidara cuek bebek aja sementara Tobi udah gemeteran dan anggota akatsuki yang lain udah mulai ngeluarin aura gelap.

"Tobi gamau disunat ah," Tobi mengkerut dipojokkan.

Dan dengan itu Deidara sukses—

"DEIDARAAAA"

—disemprot semobil.

.

.

.

"Elu sih Dei," Kisame sibuk nyalah-nyalahin Deidara yang udah babak belur digebukin Akatsuki. Masalahnya bukan cuma Tobi yang ketakutan. Kalo dia udah ketakutan, buat ngebujuk dia yang ngerajuk tuh butuh perhatian ekstra. Dan ujungnya nurutin apa yang dia mau.

"Ya sori," Deidara nyengir bersalah.

"Sori sih sori tapi ga make duit kas juga kali," Kakuzu nyembur sambil nunjukin dompet buat nyimpen duit kas Akatsuki yang udah ludes gak bersisa. Duit yang emang gak seberapa itu terpaksa harus digelontorkan demi Tobi yang ngerengek pengen mobil-mobilan sebelum disunat. Sementara itu, Tobi asik memainkan mobil-mobilan barunya dan bersuara _'ngeeng ngeeeng'_.

"Ya abis gimana lagi, itu satu-satunya cara biar bikin dia diem," sahut Konan bijak. Bagi dia yang ngenal seluk beluk Tobi dari dulu, emang gamasalah. Soalnya, Tobi emang dari kecil rese setengah mampus. Mulai dari sifat, kelakuan sampe cara bicara emang rese banget.

Masasih?

Iya, cumpa deh.

.

**[Flashback]**

**(Tobi, 4 tahun)**

_Posyandu udah dipenuhin sama ibu-ibu ceriwis yang sibuk ngegandeng anaknya yang berceloteh ini itu. Sementara Tobi yang digandeng Konan cuma bisa bingung ngeliat sekelilingnya._

_"Tob, ditimbang dulu ya." Konan mendorong Tobi secara halus pada seorang ibu-ibu bertubuh gempal dengan bibir merah merekah. Gataudeh dipoles pake lipstik merah apa kepedesan gara-gara bumbu rujak. Setelahnya, Tobi langsung digendong ibu tadi ke sebuah timbangan balita._

_"Sudah ditimbang nih," si ibu-ibu tadi mengangsurkan Tobi pada Konan. "Pasti mau ini 'kan?" Kemudian, ia menyodorkan seplastik bubur kacang hijau pada Tobi yg sibuk menyembunyikan dirinya dibelakang Konan yang cuma bisa tersenyum canggung._

_"Terimak—" sebelum Konan berterimakasih pada ibu-ibu tadi, Tobi nyelak._

_"Aku mau itu dua bungkus."_

_Rese 'kan? Maruk pula._

.

**(Tobi, 5 tahun)**

_Waktu akatsuki lagi liburan ke salah satu villa milik Pein didaerah Otogakure, Konan lagi sibuk-sibuknya nyelesaiin bahan tulisan satu kolomnya yang bakal dimuat diharian berita setempat. Sementara anggota akatsuki yang lain ngebenerin tenda, Tobi malah nyelonong masuk ke kamar Konan yang saat itu lagi tengkurep sambil ngetik._

_"Hoy, gendut!" Disusul sebuah geplakan di pantat. Dan dengan itu, Konan sukses nengok kearah Tobi—sang tersangka yang manggil dia plus geplak pantatnya—dengan wajah memerah._

_"Kampret!"_

_Makin rese._

.

**(Tobi, 7 tahun)**

_Kisame lagi asik-asiknya nonton acara tv yang nampilin girlgroup favorit dia—KNH48—pas Tobi dateng dan ngalangin pandangan dia buat bisa liat artis idolanya itu._

_"Senpai, tau poison gak?" Tanya Tobi inosen._

_Kisame yang emang ngerti bahasa inggris cuma 'how are you' dan 'hello' doang, plus lulus TK gambreng—cuma bisa geleng-geleng gangerti._

_"Itu artinya racun, senpai!" Abis ngomong gitu, Tobi berbalik dan melorotin celananya—mantatin Kisame yang cuma bisa bingung. Setelah itu, terdengar suara 'brooot' tepat diwajah Kisame dan Tobi yang ngacir ke kamar mandi disertai sumpah serapah Kisame._

_"Bangsat!"_

.

**(Tobi, 8 tahun)**

_"Konan-senpai," Tobi manggil dengan suara khas anak-anak yang ceria._

_Konan yang duduk disebelahnya cuma bisa noleh, "hmm?"_

_"Konan-senpai udah disunat?" Pertanyaan Tobi yang rese bikin Konan bingung jawabnya._

_"Enggak," jawab Konan sambil nyengir. Tobi yang emang dasarnya penasaran dan gak puasan, malah nanya lagi._

_"Kenapa?"_

_Konan butuh dua detik sebelum menjawab pertanyaan jenius Tobi._

_"Kalo disunat, entar abis dong."_

**[Flashback end]**

.

"Udah sampe woy," Pein nglaksonin.

Semua anggota Akatsuki yang lain udah turun semua kecuali Tobi yang sekarang mengkerut dipojok—enggan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Tob, buruan!" Perintah Kakuzu yang emang udah kesel banget. Pertama, duitnya abis gara-gara beli mainan buat Tobi. Sekarang, tuh anak ga mau keluar dari mobil. Jangan-jangan dia gamau disunat lagi! _Oh My God!_

"Gamau senpai, nanti titit Tobi ilang kayak punya Konan-senpai." Sahut Tobi disusul cengiran lebarnya.

Sementara Konan udah ancang-ancang pengen gaplok Tobi yang berhasil ditahan Kisame sama Hidan.

"Yaelah," Sasori menghela napas males. "Titit lu gak bakal ilang Tob, tinggal setengah doang paling."

"Gamau! Nanti pipisnya gimana?" Tobi nolak.

"Tinggal berdiri 'kan?" Jawab Itachi santai.

"Oiyaya," dengan itu, Tobi keluar dari mobil. "Ayo, senpai! Tobi mau disunat!"

Yang lain cuma _jawdrop_.

.

.

.

Waktu jalan di koridor, Tobi ga henti-hentinya bikin kuping Akatsuki gerah sama pertanyaan rese dia.

"Senpai, disunat gak sakit 'kan?" Tobi nanya sambil merhatiin koridor rumah sakit. Kadang, dahinya berkerut kala bau obat antiseptik menyambangi rongga hidungnya.

"Sakit banget," sahut Deidara cuek sambil nimbang nimbang bom ditangannya dan mendapat tatapan horror dari seluruh pengunjung rumah sakit yang cuma dibales Deidara, "apelu liat-liat?" Terus dia melet. Kurang ajar emang.

"Bohong." Sergah Konan. "Nggak sakit kok," sahutnya lagi.

Tobi berbalik badan dan berjalan kearah Konan. Pein udah ngeluarin asep dari kepalanya.

"Konan-senpai kan gak disunat, kok bisa tau?" Tanya Tobi dengan tatapan mencurigakan. Sementara Konan sibuk nyusun kata-kata buat alibi, Hidan nyeletuk.

"Pein 'kan curhat soal titit dia yang abis disunat ke Konan,"

Dan Hidan sukses mendapatkan dua benjol dikepalanya.

.

Pas Tobi masuk ruang operasi, anggota Akatsuki yang lain menghela napas lega. Gak gitu dengan Konan, cewek yang udah nganggep Tobi itu adeknya sendiri khawatir bukan main. Dia sibuk jalan kesana kesini kayak setrikaan.

Itachi yang ngeliatnya cuma bisa pasang tampang bete. "Nan, duduk ngapa." Terus dia nepuk-nepuk bangku disebelahnya.

Konan mendelik. "Gue khawatir," Deidara sama Sasori udah siap-siap kompakan ngekoor 'cie' sayangnya Pein udah ngeluarin _deathglare_ dari radius dua ratus meter.

"Ngapain anak setan dikhawatirin," Kakuzu mencibir.

"Gue ga ngekhawatirin Tobi," Konan muter bolamatanya malas. Dia akhirnya duduk diantara Itachi dan Pein. Yang lain sibuk ngerubungin Konan—minta penjelasan atas jawaban dia yang tadi ngegantung.

"Terus?" Sasori nanya—penasaran.

"Gue ngekhawatirin dokternya," Konan mandang pintu operasi. Yang lain dengan kompak mandang ke arah pintu operasi dengan wajah bingung. Sebelum nanya lebih lanjut, mereka ngedenger-

"UAAAAAAA"

—suara jeritan Tobi yang menggema sampe satu koridor.

.

.

.

**[Dalam ruang operasi]**

"Ayo, Tobi berbaring dulu ya," bujuk dokter Kabuto—menenangkan Tobi yang sibuk grasak-grusuk yang akhirnya membuat dua suster kewalahan untuk memegangi lengan dan kaki bocah hiperaktif ini.

"Gak mau!" Tolak Tobi. Dia berontak-berontak udah kayak macan lepas kandang.

"Tuh, liat lampu!" Saran seorang suster yang sibuk memegangi lengan Tobi sambil terengah-engah. Menurut pengalamannya, bocah yang disuruh liat lampu—biasanya sih bakalan tenang dan lebih mudah dibujuk—sayangnya nggak bagi Tobi.

"Gak mau! Lampu tuh silau!"

.

Sementara dokter sibuk nyiapin alat operasi, Tobi sibuk celingukan sana-sini. Dan matanya melotot kala suntikan besar terselip diantara jari-jari dokter Kabuto.

"Dok! Tobi mau disuntik ya?!" Tobi udah siap-siap mau protes.

"Enggak," sahut dokter Kabuto. Untunglah dia salah satu dokter dengan kandidat sabar paling bisa diacungi jempol, kalo nggak—Tobi udh berakhir di bangsal 13 mungkin.

"Terus itu apa?!" Tobi ga henti-hentinya ngeliatin pergerakan dokter Kabuto. Takutnya nanti dia diapa-apain lagi.

Dokter Kabuto akhirnya nyerah dan bisik-bisik ke salah seorang suster ber_nametag_ 'Anko'. Tidak jelas apa yang dibicarakan, tapi yang jelas setelahnya, Anko langsung menyembunyikan seluruh peralatan tajam ke belakang kursi Tobi.

"Udah gaada suntikannya 'kan?" Dokter Kabuto tersenyum lebar. Tobi melotot horror.

"Dok, kalo disuntik, Tobi pulang a—" belum sempet nyelesaiin, dia udah kena suntik.

Jussss!

"—ja. Uwaaaaaa"

.

.

.

Pas anggota Akatsuki masuk kedalem ruangan, Tobi udah lari-larian ngejar kumbang yang nyasar masuk lewat jendela kamarnya. Hari ini, dia pindah ke bangsal anak-anak dan sudah diperbolehkan pulang setelah perjuangannya—tepatnya dokter—yang akhirnya berhasil.

"Tob, diem napa." Sasori yang gerah, negur Tobi. Dia cuma heran, ni anak abis disunat kok malah lebih aktif dari yang biasanya?

Tobi ngejawab cuma dengan cengiran lebar. Dan ketawa nista ketularan Pein. Konan geleng-geleng, yang lain _jawdrop_.

"Senpai, disunat gak sakit ya ternyata!" Seru Tobi sambil jejingkrakan heboh.

"Iya," Deidara ngangguk. Padahal dalem hati dia ngedumel _'belum ngerasain aja lu kalo obat antibiotiknya udah kadaluarsa,'_

"Tobi jadi pengen lagi deh!"

Dan dengan itu, Akatsuki berteriak histeris.

"Jangan! Lu nyusahin!"

"Duit woy duiiiiit!"

"Nanti titit lu abis woooy!"

"Gua gabakal bagi lu titit boneka!"

"Suruh Konan bikin titit-tititan dari kertas!"

"Bego!"

"Dia gabisa pipis, ntar!"

"Rukiyahin dulu tititnya oy!"

Dan dengan itu, mereka ngakak nista barengan, meninggalkan Tobi yang joget nista dibelakang sambil bersenandung.

"Dimakan bungkusnyaaa~ dibuaaaaang sosisnyaaaa~"


End file.
